Japan: Land of the Rising Sun Tour Information/Cost of the Trip/Auto Pay/Auto Pay FAQ
Q. When is my AutoPay plan activated? A. Your plan will be activated once you have agreed to the Terms & Conditions of AutoPay. You can do this electronically by logging into your EFTours.com account and acknowledging that you are the authorized cardholder. You can also submit your written signature by filling out an AutoPay signature form. Q. When can I enroll in AutoPay? A. You can enroll as soon as we receive your application and $95 Lifetime Membership Fee. In accordance with our standard policy, if you've already paid the Lifetime Membership Fee, the $95 will be applied toward your Program Fee. The deadline to enroll is 3 months before your tour's final payment deadline, which is typically 99 days prior to departure. For AutoPay participants, the final payment deadline is extended to 35 days prior to departure. A minimum of 4 AutoPay payments is required for AutoPay enrollment. Q. May I use a debit card instead of a credit card? A. Yes. However, you are responsible for ensuring there are sufficient funds available for each monthly deduction. Q. When is my credit card charged? A. Your card will be automatically charged on the last Wednesday of every month. Your last AutoPay payment will be charged to your credit card on or before the AutoPay final payment deadline of 35 days prior to departure. Q. What happens if my credit card is declined? A. You may submit a secondary credit card in case your primary card is declined. If the secondary card is approved, you will not be assessed a fee. If all of your cards on file decline, you will be charged a $20 processing fee. Keep in mind that EF reserves the right to withdraw you from the plan for credit card declines in two consecutive months. Q. Will I be notified if my credit card is declined? A: Yes. EF will automatically contact you via email. The decline will be noted in your online account schedule. The following month, we will attempt to charge both the payment due and the payment past due. Q. How much is my monthly payment? A. We take your total balance and divide it by the number of months before your final payment is due. If you choose to purchase other tour items, such as special travel arrangements or optional excursions, we'll automatically adjust your monthly payment amount. Q. What if I would like to pay more than my monthly payment? A. If you would like to make additional payments, you are more than welcome to do so. However, your monthly scheduled payment amounts will not be recalculated. We will deduct any additional payments you make from your final payment(s). Q. When does my AutoPay plan end? A. Your final AutoPay payment will be charged to your credit card on the last Wednesday of the month on or before 35 days prior to your tour departure date. You are responsible for any additional charges you incur after that point (e.g. purchasing insurance or optional excursions), and we will send you an invoice for any remaining balance. Q. What happens to my AutoPay plan if I use a travel voucher? A: Your monthly payment amount will be recalculated once you redeem your voucher. Q. Where can I view my account? A. You can view and manage your account and scheduled payments 24 hours a day, 7 days a week in your account at eftours.com. Q. Can I have my monthly statements sent to me in the mail? A. Yes, you will receive monthly statements for your personal records, however you are not responsible for sending in a payment with an invoice. All payments will be automatically billed to your credit card. Category:Japan: Land of the Rising Sun Tour